Ewoks, Wizards and Dwarves
by MagicJediElf
Summary: What happens when three sets of fictional characters collide?


Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with the Hobbit or LOTR. I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter and don't own anything to do with Star Wars - I hope that's long enough

As Lily looked out of the library window she swore she she saw something bright in the sky- well brighter than a star anyway. Right from the beginning of her magical education Lily began to be accustomed to strange, nonsensical events- and later began to learn how to recognise the beginnings of one. So as the strangely bright lights began to get closer, she thought it might be a good idea to leave the public muggle library.

Lily's aunt Hermione had sparked an interest in Lily, she loved to read, and found that muggle books were amazing. She would often visit the library in her knitted muggle jumper and jeans to read book after book along the shelf until her cell phone began to buzz, then she would discreetly disapparate back home. Outside the library the sky was clearer and the stars were brighter- so were the weird bright lights in the sky, now taking on the shape of two car headlights. As she squinted further she could see a faint outline where the sky seemed shiny, magic- she knew it. Suddenly the two headlights stopped and turned around- probably to change direction.

Turns out she was right, but they were coming right at her. As she turned and ran down the street the same thoughts echoed through her mind 'can I use petrifucus totalis on a car?' these thoughts came and went, what if she froze the drivers? then it crashed? then they died? She began to wonder if the drivers were her friends or not, if they were, then they shouldn't crash into a building- unless it was Ted. She ran back into the library.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TED!?" The joint shouts of Scorpius, Rose, Victoire and James were enough to make Ted think.

"Going after Lily, problem?" He waited as he heard numerous amused sighs from the back seats.

"Teddy, you're about to run into a building, a muggle building!" His girlfriend's voice awakened his senses- he didn't know exactly why he had forgotten about that.

"Yeah, and I don't think Lils know its us- she's running away" that practical assumption from Albus really wasn't needed, but it made him think all the same.

"Al, can you go get her?" "Sure, just turn off the headlights Ted" Albus pointed to a group of muggle children pointing to the car. "Sure, hurry now" Teddy Lupin's hair was pink from embarrassment.

Lily stopped running, she was panting and relieved to see that the flying car had stopped. Looking out the foggy window of the third floor she saw three figures step out of the car, one pearly blonde head, one jet black head and one ginger head. She chuckled to herself, why did they always have to get so much attention? She started down the staircase when suddenly all the lights went out, discreetly she pulled out her wand and continued down the staircase, always looking around the corner. Suddenly she heard heavy steps coming up the stairwell "Hurry Bofur, your holding us up" a gruff, accented voice called to another, further down the stairs,

the response was odd "Slow down Thorin, I'm coming- you forgot about Ori, he's still braiding"

a grumbling sigh came from the one called Thorin, fine "hurry him up, can you get someone up here, maybe the young lads?"

Lily was very amused- braiding? And what magic or non-magic burglars had such strange names? Scorpius found the short, armed, majestic men with braided beards rather amusing- Albus looked afraid and Rose was probably trying to recount some information from runes, history or a book she had read. His instinct took over from any caution he had and he went up to the long bearded one at the front of the building- he looked a lot like a garden gnome. "Hi, um, what's your name sir?"

The short gnome man (that's what albus described him as) looked at him for a few seconds and replied, in an irish sort of accent "Balin, at your service"

Lily immediately held her wand to her side when the short, middle-aged man appeared before her. He had two braids in his hair and a concentrated silver streak. He seemed dressed for heavy travelling and was armed with a beautiful sword and a barbaric axe-like weapon. He seemed formidable, yet something in his eyes seemed to make her think he wasn't up to anything bad, even though he looked like he was also going to rob the place. "What... Are.. You.. Doing here?" Lily dared herself to speak to the tiny buff man.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield, the king of erebor and I have come to reclaim my homeland" On impulse Lily's left eyebrow shot up, but on instinct she immediately put it back down- I'm sorry, but this isn't eraybor, or whatever, this is Smithton Public Library.

"He knows that, I think" another dark-haired short man, but this one was taller, and looked more like a human came around the corner.

" I am Kili, this man's nephew- and this" another one, but blonde, "is Fili, my brother"

"um, Balin sir, my friend's sister is in this building and we-" Scorpius gestured to Albus and Rose "- need to go get her, if your company wouldn't mind."

"Are you familiar with the books in this place sir?"

Scorpius was startled, "Um, sort of why?" "We have already enlisted the help of our friend wicket here" a strange furry creature in a reddish hood stepped out of the doorway "but he is unfamiliar with the system here"

"Is that... An ewok!?" Scorpius gawked at the creature

"I'm afraid it is" a new man (a real one) appeared- he spoke in an english accent and wore a brown cloak and a tawny tunic, he had golden/auburn hair, a matching beard and steely blue eyes "I can't be of much help either, you see the Jedi archives are extensive, but this place has a very different way of sorting information"

Scorpius facepalmed. Not at any of them, but at himself- and them actually. Why were there a whole bunch of random, fictional characters in front of them. He now recognised the gnome-man, the ewok and the Jedi.

"OMG! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" Rose suddenly appeared and lunged towards the trio. "PLEASE!"

"You see madame" the one called Kili had introduced himself, his brother, his uncle and had was beginning to clarify why a library had anything to do with the quest to reclaim erebor, and why they were reclaiming their homeland anyway.

"My name is Lily"

"Yes, Lily, Uncle needs to find a book about how to kill a dragon without even awakening it."

"and this library is gonna help you?" Lily tried to look irritating

"Well... Maybe, do you know?" he queried

"No" It was a blunt reply- she actually didn't know though.

"Oh." Kili looked at his brother with a worried, yet amused- and amusing- expression

"but," Lily began " I do know a way to help you "Really" Thorin queried "yep, magic- three people can come, I'm leaving" Lily walked down the stairs, past the ten other dwarves, the hobbit and the wizard- and right into Scorpius, Rose, Albus, Obi Wan Kenobi and Wicket.

"LILY!" Albus ran and hugged his younger sister, she seemed happy, confused, afraid and proud at the same time- confusing, to say the least.

Scorpius was quick to debrief the car load of one Jedi, three witches, four wizards, three dwarves and an ewok of the situation. The wizards had gotten all their autographs after explaining what they were and know they were all going to the potter household so they could help with the dragon crisis. Albus laughed at himself for being frightened of the dwarves beforehand, the brothers, Fili and Kili were really funny and nice, the king one, he was just busy being majestic and king-like.

He couldn't help but think of Uncle George when they spoke, George and his brother Fred had been the kings of of all Pranksters- his dad had even said they were more formidable than the marauders. Albus had wanted to be a prankster when he first went to school, but he soon learnt that that was James's job. James also liked the brothers. They were funny, cheeky and like twins- but he could see they weren't, Fili was too protective. James had always wanted to have a partner, one that was equal to him, like a mastermind of pranks. James had friends like that, but he was the one, the one who turned McGonagall's hat into a flamingo, who turned all the furniture in the slytherin common room to jelly, who turned the staircases into rainbow bridges patrolled by pink fluffy unicorns for Lily's first day.

"Guys can we stop by Diagon Alley?" he thought about the Fili and Kili guys in Hogwarts, that would be awesome and they could learn about magic and help with task of ridding the world of that wretched dragon. A contemplative silence fell across the flying car, Thorin, Fili, Kili and the Jedi looked just plain confused- everyone else was thinking about all the things they could do there and the Ewok was jumping up and down, apparently high on bertie bot's every flavour beans.

Obi Was found it hard to understand what the so called 'wizards and witches' were talking about when they began speaking of wands, chocolate frogs, jelly beans- the ones wicket was high on, wizard wheezes, owls, after all it was very hard to comprehend. The diagon alley place was cleverly hidden behind a bar full of dangerous looking people with a black sign. He really didn't like it, he swore he heard someone talking about a rancor and saw a man that looked like darth maul- but when he blinked he went away. When the wizards opened the bricks it was a bit easier to understand. All the others were a bit too young and energetic, so Obi Wan had begun to strike up conversation with the king, Thorin. He had told him that he came from 'Middle Earth' not a planet, a city or a country. It was confusing, and so was the terrible fashion sense of all the witches and wizards walking along the alley. He the force could help him to get used to things more quickly.


End file.
